iPod Tag Challenge: Drabbles
by drinkingfiction
Summary: Ten songs, ten drabbles, five tagged writers. -- Includes Jonas Brothers & Hannah Montana characters/couplings. Also includes a few YOUPiCK couples. I tagged: Anna-Morgause, MrsKevinJonasx, acoldsky, Jaydat, EverybodyDanceNow. :D


**iPod Tag Challenge: Drabbles  
****O N E S H O T  
**_Thank you to BeneathTheSurface for tagging me! x)_

**Hello Beautiful – Jonas Brothers**

Nicholas sat on the tour bus, running a hand through his curly locks of hair. Every piece of him was set inside perfectly, except for one. Her.

She was beautiful. The way she carried herself amazed him everyday. He would never understand how he ever got so wrapped up in her. And now, he was without her for another 46 days.

The only thing he could rely on was cellphone and e-mail. That's it. Nothing more. He hated every minute of it.

**You're My Better Half – Keith Urban**

Joe slammed the car door and slid off his shaded sunglasses. His black dress shoes hitting the hard gravel in the middle of the freeway.

He stared at the damage done to his car and wondered what the hell he was thinking when taking that extra inch in this traffic.

He sighed deeply and hit himself in the head. There was at least 1000 dollars in damage in the headlights and front bumper.

Still kicking himself in the butt, Joe turned his heel at the sound of a small voice, "Holy Crowley." And a sigh.

Her hair was long and blonde. Her eyes were piercing blue and her outfit looked as if she had just finished a dance class. Her right leg's black tight was riding up her leg.

"Hey." He softly whispered.

She turned around, "Hi." And gave him a warm smile.

He stuck out his hand, "Joe." He smiled back.

She giggled and replied slyly, "Your other half." Still shaking his hand.

**On A Night Like This – Dave Barnes**

She held onto his white button up and let the music take them wherever.

Her feet were magically following every beat, but neither of them noticed. It was hard to notice anything in this state of mind.

She shivered softly as the wind hit her bare arms and legs. He clung onto her tightly and whisperd, "Want to go inside?" in the way a young lover does.

"No." she quickly replied, both still keeping to the slow temp of the song playing, "No, I just want to stay here and be with you."

He kissed the top of her forehead and knew with every fiber of his being how much he loved her.

**Possibilities – Sanctus Real**

Miley threw her hands in the air and laughed as loud as she could. The wind flew through her hair and they flew down the road with the city lights shining bright at night.

Joe turned the radio up and sang along to the current song, also enjoying the ride. Miley soon joined in the song and they both glanced towards each other and laughed. Forgetting entirely how much they'd been fighting in the past.

And at this point, they planned on forgetting about it entirely.

It didn't matter anymore. They didn't have to live memories. Time could turn their dreams to realities.

**How Do I Love Her – Steven Curtis Chapman**

Her lips met his and he found her hand. Entangled in his fingers, she found time to let her heart to him at the moment.

His head was spinning. She brought entirely different feelings to his mind. He didn't even understand how to love her the way he was probably supposed to.

As she kissed him more and more, he was lost in her. Seven years and she still made him feel this way. He could swear on anything she was magic that way. She told him once that he made her feel special but she really had no idea what she made him feel inside.

The two pulled apart and they smiled. Before they could get lost into eachother's eyes any longer, she felt a tug at her jean skirt, "Mommy!" the little girl giggled.

She glanced towards him with a smile and picked up her little girl, getting her whatever she needed and/or wanted.

He sat there watching her every move. He thanked God with all his heart and soul that he would give him the greatest gift after life it self. The gift of her truthfully saying, "I do."

**Devastation and Reform – Relient K**

Joe stared at himself hard in the mirror. He was scared. He was scared of the pill bottles. He was scared of himself. He was afraid to admit that he just might self-destruct.

He hated this. He wanted this to stop. This was round three. Round three of drugs and alcohol and endless nights of partying.

He didn't even know who he was any more. He felt like he was born for devastation and reform. Destroy everything he loved; he'd pour his heart out and reconstruct, but in the end it was nothing but a shell of what he had when he first started.

Nick and Kevin were scared of him. Which he didn't even understand. Frankie didn't understand…Papa and Mama Jay didn't even know. They didn't expect a thing.

Even when he'd walk down to breakfast looking his worst.

Joseph walked out of the bathroom and sat on his navy blue sheeted bed. He flew back and sighed. Sweat was dripping from his pours and off his hair follicles. It was because of everything. He was at the point where he couldn't live without. Literally.

He wanted a change. And he wanted a change quick.

Joe rolled over and drew his hand toward his left night stand, pulling at the second drawer, looking for his lyric notebook. Instead, he came across a Bible.

He picked it up slowly and skimmed it.

He was soon ready to give his heart and soul back to Jesus. Get rid of this part of Joe and move on to the best part of him. The part he was known for.

**Believe Me Now – Steven Curtis Chapman**

He walked down the lakes gravel rocks quickly and followed her. She was at the edge. Looking as if she were about to jump off into the thick, dirty water.

"Hey!" he yelled. She turned her head and backed away a little.

"Kevin, what are you doing here?" she yelled.

"Trying to save you."

"I don't need you. Or anybody for that matter."

"Look, sweetie, forget about them. Forget about everything. It doesn't even matter. Anymore. All you need is yourself, on occasions…me," he smiled, "and most importantly, your faith."

She inched closer to going under.

"Don't!" he screamed.

The tears fell from her eyes, one by one, "I can't stay! I just…can't take it!"

"You CAN make it. Don't ever say that again. I'll be there for you." And he held out a hand.

"You swear?"

"I swear on everything I am and all of my Italian shoes," he chuckled, getting a small smile forming on her lips.

After what seemed like forever to Kevin, his hand was no longer one. She had molded her tiny fingers around his hand.

**The Red Strokes – Garth Brooks**

He climbed up her window in the middle of the night. She met him at the destination point and greeted him with a kiss.

He jumped through and immediately kissed her rougly. At that, they were erasing Miley and David from their minds. All that was in the world were Nick and Selena.

She kissed him harder and pulled apart whispering in his ear, "I love you."

He chuckled and kissed her chin, jaw and to ear, stopping, "The feeling is more mutual than I ever thought possible."

She threw him on the bed and they continued to feel each other's pain.

Twenty minutes later, they were on the floor, their hearts beating.

And they realized, Nick and Selena was all they ever needed.

**The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything – Relient K**

Joe bounced through the room with a pirate sword, hat and eye path on him. Driving the people around him was his thing and being random, was of course, his thing. So this was perfect.

The entire group groaned as they watched it.

"Joe!" Lily whined, "How much longer?"

"Until Pirates of the Carribean 80 comes out."

"Oh" Nick started.

"My." Kevin said.

"God." They both said.

"And I've got Miley on my side!" Miley came in with a marshmellow gun and smile.

"Joseph Adam Jonas, drop the pirate accessories at which you bought for 20 at Walt Disney, and don't pretend to be a pirate again for the next 80 years or I'll shoot you with the most marshmallows the world has in supply."

"Not fair." Joe whined, stomping his foot for the full effect.

**True – Ryan Cabrera**

His breath was taken away. Just like that. She walked into the room. How was that even possible?

He wanted her so badly. Never, had he ever wanted something so badly in his entire life. He ached for her. She was all he thought about.

He didn't even think she knew he existed. He wanted to know if she saw him too.

She sat down next to him and the sweat formed. Where was this side coming from?

"Hi." He swallowed harshly.

She turned from her friend and gave him a warm smile, "Hey."

--

_A/N: Some of these were REALLY hard to write about. First of all, my SCC songs kept popping up. Twice? Right? And Relient K. Those are the artists with the most songs, so it's understandable, but frustrating._

_Second, I got almost no inspiration on some of these. It was like someone was telling me to write from scratch, like I had never written before. –scratches head- _

_Oh well, thank you again to BeneathTheSurface(Sam) for tagging me! (:_

_The rules:_

_1. Open your iTunes library or iPod whatever and place it on shuffle._

_2. Throughout each song you must write something based around that song within the time limit of that song. It can be for ANY fandom_

_3. Continue this until you go through ten songs._

_4. Post what you've written with the name of the songs and who they're by over the paragraph you've written._

_5. Then tag five more people._

_I tag:_ _Anna-Morgause, MrsKevinJonasx, acoldsky, Jaydat, EverybodyDanceNow. (:_

_You guys don't HAVE to do it! But it's really fun, so I suggest it. It you have any questions, just message me. (:_

_Taylor xoxo_


End file.
